hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Everywhere: Chapter 10
Chapter 10: Silence is Golden I know I'm in for a looong day when Jessie comes into my room at 9:00 and says, "Time to teach you how to be a girl." She holds up polka dot heels that look at least 9 inches high. I recoginize them from her wardrobe at the Reaping. I groan and get up from my comfy bed and put on the first few things I see. Jessie escorts me down to the dining table and Luna explains the day for Josh and me. While I chow down on some bacon she says, "Alright tonight's the interview. Sym." She says turning to me. "You will spend a half day with me, and the other half with Jessie until Catarina wants you for your outfit." Then she turns to Josh and says, "Josh you will be spending the whole day with Lawrence and Faxon." She nods to Lawrence and he takes Josh into his room. "Now Sym, I have to go with the sponsers who still haven't signed on with you guys. Jessie here will be first." Luna says and walks into the TV room where about a dozen people seem waiting. I turn back to Jessie and she says, "Oh this is gonna be soo much fun!" I roll my eyes and sigh. Yep, it was gonna be a looong day. "Ow!" I exclaim. "Oh, Sym its not that bad. Really you are overreacting!" Jessie says to me. We are in her bedroom on our floor, and it turns out the 'stuff' Jessie is teaching me is walking in 9 inch heels with dresses that go to the floor. "Jessie look I'm not from the Capital! Do you really think I wear these 9 inch heels in District Six everday?!" I shout. She looks at me disbelievingly, "Well your supposed to. And anyway they aren't 9 inches, they're 8 and a half inches." I sigh and roll my eyes, and say, "I don't really care how tall they exactly are. I know I won't be wearing these in the interview." "Well you will need to know this sooner or later, 'cause when you win the Games. You will be going to the Capital a lot and they will expect you to wear fancy clothes!" Jessie says. I'm glad she has so much confience in me, but still....REALLY! I sigh and return back to the tedious task of walking in the stupid dress with the 9 inch, oh wait they're 8 and a half inch, heels. Finally after that stupid training session, Luna comes in and releases me from Jessie. She leads me to her room and the avoxes immediatly sat down steaming trays for lunch. "Alright," Luna starts as she bites into a piece of pie, "What we are going to work on is the image that you want for the Games. Everyone knows who Syminara Lombardi is, but they don't really know who she is. This is the time for you to give them that image. So we are going to go for some different images and see which one fits best." I nod and bit into a shrimp. "Ok so lets start with the sexy image. Act like I'm Ceasar Flickerman, and answer the questions I ask you with a sext image." Luna says. "Alright I'm ready." I say. She nods and says, "So Sym you look quite ravishing tonight!" I try to think sexy and say, "You look more ravishing you big hunk." "Okay good, but lets try for something else." Luna says. It goes like this for hours and we go through witty, sly, beautiful, cheerful, sullen, and hateful when we finally get my image. I am supposed to act modest and to be so excited for the Games and the Capital. Great, just what I'm good at. After that's over, Catarina ushers me into my room and pulls out my outfit for the interview and I can't believe my eyes. She said she was going with the silver theme, and my outfit is gorgeous. It's a shiny silver dress with multi-colored gems all over it. I'm thankful that the shoes are flats, and that they match exactly with my dress. There's also some matching bracelets, and Catarina puts me in silver makeup. Last of all she puts me in my headband. She stands back from me and smiles. Her silence says a lot. Sometimes that saying, 'Silence is Golden' is true. She leans into me and kisses me on the cheek, and we go down to the waitin room. Josh is in a silver suit and his hair is gelled back perfectly. He smiles at me when I come down, and as we go into the elevator down he whispers to me, "You look beautiful." I look up at him and smile back and say, "So do you." We go all the way down and open into a concrete room behind the stage with all the tributes looking at us. Shine is in a hot pink sparkly dress that's really really short! Seriously I didn't think they made dresses that short or tight. Shelby is in a purple form fitting dress. All the guys are in sharp suits, and their hair is gelled back like Josh's. They are calling Shine onto the stage, suddenly I get really nervous butterflies in my stomach. But I push them away. There's no time for feeling nervous. I watch Shine's interview and just know she's going for the sexy and I know it image. We all sit in silence until her interview is over and Brawn goes next, then Shelby, Turk, and so on until its my turn. They call me onto the stage and I look back one more time and Josh delivers me a thumbs-up. I smile back and head onto the stage as Ceasar Flickerman's voice booms, "Now here's Syminara Lombardi, District Six!" I walk onto the stage and into the bright lights. As I turn on my best smile and shake Ceaser's and sit down, I notice that this year Ceasar is green. Looks a lot better than last year when he was orange. I take a seat and put on my best smile as he starts the questions. "So Sym I must say that you do look great tonight and you did at the Opening Ceremonies. Tell me what were you supposed to be representing at the Opening Ceremonies?" He says. I take a breath and begin, "Well my stylist Catarina didn't want to do the lame vehicle costumes again, so she had this incredible shiny material that looked like the headlights of a vehicle at night. That's what we were supposed to be, shining lights." I say with a smile. Ceasar nods his head and says, "Now I get it." The audience laughs and Ceasar goes on. "So what is the most impressive thing the Capital has to offer?" He asks. I think hard and say, "Definitley the people! All the Capital people have been so nice to me, and have graciously answered any questions I have had. And you all have great style! I wish I could live in the Capital." ''That was a laugh. None of those things were true! ''I think. The audience is clapping so hard I can hardly hear Ceasar's next question. "So Sym what do you think of the competion this year?" He says. I know exactly what I am going to say. "Well I must admit it is very fierce this year, but I can handle it. They may be all brawn, but I have the brains." I say with smirk. I can just hear Luna's angry voice now. "Well looks like we have a fiesty one this year from District Six!" Ceasar exclamied. The buzzer signaling the end of the interview started buzzing and Ceasar said, "Well looks like we are all out of time. Good luck to you, Syminara Lombardi from District Six! Thank you for coming on!" Like I had a choice, but I wave to the crowd and say, "No Ceasar thank you for having me on!" I give my best stage smile and walk off. After I walk off I'm escorted backstage where a TV shows Josh coming onstage with a smile and a wave. Luna and Lawrence come over to me and we sit on the couch they have provided for us. As Josh takes a seat and starts the interview I realize how great he looks under those spotlights. "So Josh." Ceasar begins, "Pretty amazing chariot ride I must say. What are your opinions on the costumes you were?" Josh takes a deep breath and begins saying, "Well they are amazing! Faxon and Catarina did a fantabulous job!" I laugh a little on the inside. He was so funny at that. The interview goes on in the same manner, Ceasar asking questions and Josh giving funny answers. The audience loves him, and its time for the last question when this one pricks my ears to attention. "So anyone back home looking for you to win? A special someone?" Ceasar asks him. Josh chuckles and says, "Nope no one special, but there is one girl in this year's game that would be nice. But of course we are fighting to the death so that won't happen." The audience says a big AWWWW!!!! and Ceasar actually looks like he's going to cry. The buzzer sounds and Josh exits the stage. I'm a little dazed as to who the girl he likes is, but hey. It can't be! Right? Read Chapter 11! Category:Stories Category:Story chapters Category:Hollyshiftwell1